This invention relates generally to table and cabinet coverings and more particularly to a novel modular countertop system.
One common countertop comprises a single continuous piece of FORMICA glued to the top of a horizontal table. Elongated edges made from the same FORMICA material are then glued around the edge of the table. FORMICA is resistent to stains and chipping and provides a continuous water impervious sheet of material that is easy to clean. The single sheet of FORMICA, however, has a fairly drab aesthetic appeal since the countertop will comprise only one color. Thus, interior designers are fairly limited in color combinations and design creativity when using FORMICA.
The FORMICA edges of the countertop also require rather expensive equipment and a considerable degree of skill to install. Also, the FORMICA edges form a flat vertical edge with no lift or rise to prevent liquids that have been spilled on the countertop from overflowing the edge. Also, there is an unsightly dark line that exists between the FORMICA edge and the countertop.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,012 to Speraw describes a semi-spherical edge piece that is attached onto the edge of a countertop. The circular edge piece, however, is rather difficult to fabricate and includes a plastic outer layer that is difficult to attach and expensive to manufacture. The edge piece rises fairly abruptly from the top of the FORMICA surface in turn reducing the amount of useable countertop surface.
Alternatively, countertops are made from multiple ceramic tiles that are placed adjacent to each other on top of a plywood table. The spaces between adjacent tiles are then grouted to form a continuous water impervious surface. Because the countertop is made from multiple individual ceramic tiles, an almost limitless combination of colors and geometric tile configurations can be produced.
Tile countertops, however, are difficult to clean because of the multiple discontinuities in surface height between the ceramic tiles and their grouted edges. For example, dirt and stains are difficult to remove from the slight valleys that exist in the grouted areas. In addition, the grout between the tiles is subject to cracking when excessive force is applied to the top of the counter.
Accordingly, a need remains for a easy to install countertop surface that can be arranged in a variety of different color and geometric combinations while at the same time providing an easy to clean surface that is resistent to cracking.